ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Golden shovel cordon
Obtaining this key item Complete all of the following: Wildskeeper Reives *Vanquish all six Naakuals in the Wildskeeper Reives and obtain the three rewards from Reja Ygridhi. Seekers of Adoulin quests Twitherym Dust / To Catch a Predator / Empty Nest / Don't Clam Up on Me Now / Hop to It / Boiling Over / Poisoning the Well / Unsullied Lands / No Rime Like the Present / A Geothermal Expedition / Granddaddy Dearest / Wayward Waypoints / One Good Turn... / F.A.I.L.ure is Not an Option / Order Up / Western Waypoints, Ho! / Wes...Eastern Waypoints, Ho! / Grind to Sawdust / I'm on a Boat / A Stone's Throw Away / Hide and Go Peak / The Whole Place Is Abuzz / Orobon Appetit / Talk About Wrinkly Skin / Did You Feel That? / Breaking the Ice / Lerene's Lament / No Love Lost / Don't Ever Leaf Me / Keep Your Bloomers On, Erisa / Raptor Rapture / Exotic Delicacies / A Pioneer's Best (Imaginary) Friend / Hunger Strikes / The Old Man and the Harpoon / A Certain Substitute Patrolman / It Sets My Heart Aflutter / Transporting / The Starving / Fertile Ground / "Always more," Quoth the Ravenous / Meg-alomaniac / The Longest Way Round... / A Good Pair of Crocs / Cafe...teria / A Shot in the Dark / Open the Floodgates / No Laughing Matter / All the Way to the Bank / To Laugh Is to Love / A Barrel of Laughs / Vegetable Vegetable Revolution / Vegetable Vegetable Evolution / Vegetable Vegetable Crisis / Vegetable Vegetable Frustration / A Thirst for the Ages / A Thirst for the Eons / A Thirst for Eternity / A Thirst Before Time / Dances with Luopans / Children of the Rune / Flowers for Svenja / Thorn in the Side / Flavors of Our Lives / It Never Goes Out of Style / Water, Water, Everywhere / Dirt Cheap / Flower Power / Do Not Go Into the Light / Velkkovert Operations / Hypocritical Oath / The Good, the Bad, the Clement / The Secret to Success / Sick and Tired / The Weatherspoon Inquisition / Eye of the Beholder / The Curious Case of Melvien / No Mercy for the Wicked / Mistress of Ceremonies / Not-So-Clean Bill / In the Land of the Blind / The Weatherspoon War Other Quests (Mog Gardens) Full Fields / Green Groves / Mining Missive / Pond Probing / Coastal Chaos / Seed Sowing / Flotsam Finding / Courtesy Crustacean / Trinket for the Tyrant / Hypnotic Hospitality / Titillating Tomes / Release the Fleece / Feeding Frenzy / Cry Not, Caretaker / Chacharoon's Cheer / Trial of the Chacharoon / Doctor Chacharoon / Rowing Together Coalition Assignments All coalition assignments except for the following: Provide: Foret de Hennetiel / Provide: Morimar Basalt Fields / Provide: Yorcia Weald / Provide: Marjami Ravine / Provide: Kamihr Drifts / Gather: Ra'Kaznar Inner Court